


see right through me and make it easier

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion in 200ish words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see right through me and make it easier

**Author's Note:**

> _and baby_  
>  _the way you move me, it's crazy_  
>  _it's like you see right through me and make it easier_  
>  _you please me and you don't even have to try_  
>  {ray lamontagne // you are the best thing}  
> 

_10:19pm, some time in March, somewhere in California_

Just as the wind dies down and he's blinking the grit out of his eyes, he feels something warm on his back. Someone.

"Mmph," someone says. _Milo._

He tries to look over his shoulder, but all he sees is a mess of dark hair. Definitely Milo. "Tired?"

"Mmmmph," Milo whines, which means _yes_.

He turns around, slowly, carefully, and Milo strategically moves from the cheek-on-back position to the forehead-on-shoulder position with only minimal help. It's a half a miracle he doesn't fall on his face. Adrian's hand goes automatically to the back of his neck, thumb stroking in little circles.

"Dinner?" he ventures after a minute, and that gets Mi to finally stand up, blinking.

"I could eat." He rubs his eye with the heel of his hand. He looks over Adrian's shoulder. "What about them?"

Adrian glances at their castmates and tilts his head. "I think they'll understand." He smiles and thumbs away a smudge on Milo's cheek.

Milo smiles, too, though his face is heavy with fatigue. "Okay," he says, and they start walking towards their ride back to base camp.

(The arm he slips around Milo's shoulders says _i missed you_ and Milo's hand trailing at his waist says _i missed you too_.)


End file.
